Crowley The Cuddly Demon King
by jojodie13
Summary: First in my Crobby series. Crowley is sick, and not happy about it. Bobby is the only person he would go to. This story is complete but here will be others in the series. Rated M for a reason! reg. Bobby/Crowley


Crowley The Cuddly Demon King

The tile was cool against his butt as he sat in front of his stainless steel toilet, loosing what little alcohol he had drank the night before. It is incredibly rare for a demon to get sick, much less the King of Hell. A moan passed through his lips as he felt his stomach heave again.

The whole situation was humiliating, one moment he was smirking over a disloyal demon as Gene his Head of Torture, carved a betrayer up. All it took was a single squirt of rancid blood across his mouth to have him running from the room for the toilet. When he finally felt his stomach relax he used the counter to pull himself up, one glance in the mirror had him avoiding looking up while he washed his face and rinsed his mouth.

The amount of work the King of Hell had to do was staggering. There was also the daily problem of old demons making serious mistakes with paper work, or even just going rouge because they don't like Crowleys new management style. As a high powered demon Crowley should be above being sick or tired. But he's been feeling the need to sleep. It was worrisome. He was tired of hell, he wanted out, he wanted to be where he could just be himself and not worry every second that he was going to get stabbed in the back.

Bobby knocked back a shot of rotgut in between reading paragraphs of a book on cursed objects. He straightened up in his chair when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. He was home alone. He grabbed his sawed off shotgun and headed for the stairs, snuck to the door of his own room, reached out a hand and slowly pushed the door open.

On his bed lay the King of Hell himself, naked, his fancy suit hung over the chair near the window. Bobby sat the gun by the door and took a seat on the side of the bed next to the sleeping demon. Running his hand down the soft back, Bobby couldn't help the small smile. He didn't expect Crowley until the weekend, that's when he would usually show up, have some drinks, start a fight, then have some vigorous angry sex until the demon had to go back to his job in hell. In the months they had carried on this 'relationship' Bobby had never seen Crowley sleep. Now here he is, sleeping in Bobbies bed with out even a hello, or a drink. Bobby let his hand rest on Crowleys pert ass, taking a moment to admire the curve under his hand.

While Bobbies attention was on his ass, Crowley wrapped an arm around the man and pulled him down on the bed. The demon took little time in rearranging himself to curl up on Bobbies chest. He let out a happy sigh at the scent of the other man, cheap whiskey and library. He wrapped his fingers in Bobbies shirt and settled in to nap some more.

"I ain't your damn snuggle bunny you know." Bobby protested even as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and cuddled him closer, pressing his face into the expensive smelling hair.

"Shut up, course you are, Robert." Crowley muttered into Bobbies chest as he threw a leg over the the hunter, pressing them even closer together. Bobbies hand went back to the demons ass to rest, he smiled to himself, a nap didn't sound half bad, so he hugged the demon closer and joined him in sleep.

When Bobby woke up Crowley was snoring on his chest, fingers still wrapped in his shirt. Bobby looked at the demon and started thinking. When had his life changed so much? Last year he would have killed the demon without a thought. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Crowley popping up wanting to fight, drink, or fuck. Sometimes all three. This whole cuddle sleeping thing was new, and Bobby hated himself for liking it so much.

Bobby ran his hands over the demons back, nuzzling his face into his neck to taste. Crowley started squirming in his sleep, making Bobby smile. Bobby moved his mouth to the Demons to kiss him as he woke. Crowley murmured into Bobbies mouth and wrapped and arm around the hunter. He rubbed against the hunter, this had to be the best way to wake up, he deepened the kiss needing to be closer.

Bobby chuckled into the demons needy mouth, slipping his tongue into play. His hand ran over the demons hip to his already half hard cock. He gave it a gentle tug bringing the demon to full hardness, running his palm over the head, spreading precome across the shaft to make rubbing him easier. Crowley was practically purring at his point. Bobby was surprised with how the demon was acting, sure they had a good time, but he had never seen the other man so needy.

Crowley pulled himself away to throw one leg over Bobbies lap, straddling the hunter. Crowley snapped his fingers making all of Bobbies clothes vanish and reappear on the chair next to his own suit. He wasted no time in positioning Bobbies hard cock where he wanted it, easily sliding it into his tight, slick entrance. Bobby grabbed his hips, eyes wide as he watched the demon sit on his cock, head thrown back and moaning like a cheap whore.

Once Crowley was fully seated he planted his hands on Bobbies furry chest, using th leverage to slowly circle his hips. Bobby tried to speed up the encounter, but found he couldn't move. Crowley leaned in kissing Bobby lightly on the lips, "Now, now love, I feel like slow and deep. So you're gonna lay there and let me ride you,okay baby?" Crowley sealed his mouth over Bobbies before he could answer.

After riding the other man slow for a time Crowley rose up on his knees and slammed himself back down, moaning loudly to the ceiling. Bobby was suddenly aware he was released from the demons mojo, he used it to his advantage, thrusting his hips up as Crowley came down. The sound of moans and slapping flesh filled the room. While Crowley was distracted by Bobbies hand on his cock, Bobby flipped them, pinning him to the mattress and sucking on the demons neck. Crowley started cussing in a thick accent, Bobby knew this meant he was close. He shifted his hips making sure to hit the demons prostate on every thrust.

Crowley screamed Bobbies name and filled the small space between them with cum. As Crowleys muscles tensed up he clenched around Bobbies cock causing him to to release deep inside the demon. He moaned into the demons neck before gently pulling out and flopping on his back beside Crowley. Almost immediately he had a happy demon curled into his chest to snooze. He absently ran his fingers through the dark, thin hair, the demon purred at the petting, making Bobby chuckle.

"You gonna tell me whats going on with you?"

Crowley didn't answer right away, he finally sighed and pulled back to look at Bobby. His fingers absently stroked through the hair around Bobbies nipples.

"Your not gonna distract me, Demon..." Bobby murmured, he grabbed the demons fingers and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Crowley sighed. "I think there is something wrong with me." he chewed his lip a moment. "I've been getting sick." he said reluctantly looking down.

Bobbies brow furrowed in thought, his fingers curled tighter into the demons back. "What does that mean?"

"I haven't a bloody clue..." Crowley pulled away and sat up in bed, he ran his hands through his hair. Bobby scooted up to lean against the head board and watch the other man freak out. Or as close to freaking out as Bobby had ever seen the Demon come.

"I haven't found anything in any of my books. I'm so tired and strong smells make me sick and there is no fucking information, and it's so frustrating.." Crowleys voice stopped abruptly and his breath hitched like he was gonna cry. Bobby scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around the demon. This emotional display scared him more then any of the odd things the demon had been doing.

"It's ok...Shit. It will be fine. I'll call the boys and see if they can get in touch with Cas. Maybe he can help. I mean if it's not in your library we don't have a lot of options, right?"

The demon sighed and turned into the hunters arms, he hated how needy he felt. At this point he was even willing to talk to an angel if it meant getting back to his former evil self.

Castiel tilted his head back and forth staring at Crowley like an oversize bird. Crowley fidgeted under the intense stares of not only the angel but the three hunters as well. Crowley glared at all of them, hiding his discomfort with the situation under a scowl.

"Look ladies, I'm sure I'm the prettiest thing you've seen in awhile, but can we stop with all the leering?" Crowley forced his scowl into a smirk and leaned back in the chair provocatively.

Dean scoffed and grabbed Sams arm to lead him into the kitchen for snacks. Bobby just rolled his eyes and muttered "idjits" under his breath. Crowlies sharp ears heard it and sent a real smile towards the older hunter. Castiels eyebrow rose at the interaction.

"This explains much." Castiel muttered to himself. Bobby and Crowley both snapped around to look at the angel.

"Well, Feathers, you know what it is? Lets hear it." Bobby bit out in annoyance when the angel didn't keep talking.

Castiel tilted his stare to Bobby. "Very well. Crowley is with child. I'm sure you know it's yours Bobby." The hunter and the demon starred at the angel, both with looks of disbelief.

"You you trying to joke,son? Cause it ain't funny." snapped Bobby.

"I am not 'joking', Mr. Singer. From the feel of the soul, the child is three months into its gestational period. In around six months you will have a daughter. Congratulations." Castiel gave them a mysterious smile and drifted toward the kitchen and Dean.

Bobby and Crowley just stared at each other. Crowley hands moved to his stomach, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows as he felt around his life force, trying to find what Castiel had found. Then he brushed against it, a little foreign soul tucked into his own, resting peacefully near his belly button. His eyes widened when he felt the warm little soul, Bobby tilted his head in question.

"He was right, bullocks." Crowley made a dash for the bathroom to loose the breakfast Bobby had made him earlier. He came back to the living room five minutes later, Bobby was sitting on the couch starring at he wall. Bobby glanced at him as he came in.

Crowley plopped himself in Bobbies lap, curling into the hunter. Bobbies arms went around the demon automatically. "He was...did, well shit Crowley, was Castiel right?"

"Yeah...I can feel the kid in there now that I know to look for it."

Bobby sucked in a breath, thinking for a minute. "How did this happen?"

"Not sure,love. Feathers didn't seem worried. She's not evil, her soul seems to be mostly human." Crowley placed one hand over his tummy. Bobby placed his hand over Crowleys, looking in the demons eyes.

"Well, I'm too old for this shit, but she's coming either way,so...guess we're gonna be dads." Bobby barked out a laugh, "Shit, never thought I'd say that..." he smiled at the demon.

Crowley leaned in and kissed Bobby, curling his arms around his neck, and pressing his tongue into the hunters mouth, Bobby moaned a bit and kissed back.

"OH, holy shit. Bobby what the hell man?" Dean exclaimed as he walked into the room to find his 'father' kissing a freaking demon.

The brothers sat side by side on the sagging old couch, they both kept their eyes trained on the man they thought of a father, and the glaring demon sitting on his lap. A confused angel looked back and forth between the pairs, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Soooo, you two have a thing?" Sam said trying to break the ice.

"You mean are we fucking,Moose?" Crowley smirked at the boys, enjoying their discomfort.

Bobby smacked the demon and sent him a glare, his cheeks heating up at the whole situation. Bobby didn't think ones private business should be discussed with two guys you see as your sons. "Jesus CHRIST." Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, grabbed his hat off his head. "You're my boys, and I don't like talkin' bout this kinda shit with you. So I'm gonna say this once and that's it, got it?" Bobby glared around the room collectively.

The boys nodded but gave each other significant looks.

"Crowley and I have been involved for awhile now. He's been sick, Cas says he's knocked up. So You idjits are gonna be big brothers to a little girl. That's it. We don't know why it happened." Bobby blurted it all out then crammed his hat back on his head, looking anywhere but at his boys. The demon on him took his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Guess that means I'm the wicked step mummy hey boys?" Crowley was in the best mood. Not only was he making the Winchesters lives more complicated, but Bobby was acknowledging their relationship, and their daughter publicly. His instincts were screaming at him to reward his mate for this show of solidarity against his older sons. He scooted himself closer to Bobby and wrapped a hand around the hunters callused and fidgeting ones. He wanted to drag his hunter upstairs and reward him properly.

Bobby knew the look Crowley was giving him, it was the lets fuck right now I'm gonna jump you look. Bobbies eyebrows rose up, he needed to get the demon out of the living room and to their bed before he decided to scar the boys by mojoing their clothing off and jumping him right there,on the couch. "So that's about it, we need to head upstairs." Bobby made the motions to stand but before he could Dean cut in.

"No, that's not it. Fuck, Bobby we all know what demons are like, they're dicks! And here's this damn 'king' of hell curled in your lap like a house cat! This isn't happening..." Dean jumped up after his little rant to stare out the window and brood.

Bobby pushed the demon to stand so he could get up as well. "You can believe want you want boy, but Crowley is staying." with that said Bobby led the clingy demon upstairs.

"Are we seriously going to allow this to continue?" Dean asked his brother and the angel still in the room.

"Bobby is a grown man." mumbled Sam while looking at his hands.

"Despite his inherently dark nature, I did not sense any dishonesty or malevolence toward Bobby coming from Crowley." said Castiel as he joined Dean next to the window. "They are mated, a child would not have been created if that were not so."

Deans brow furrowed, "What does that mean? Mated?"

"It means there is a profound bond between their life forces. They are connected, Dean. The child they created is a symbol of that. It is a rare thing."

"DEMON, Cas..." Dean whined.

Sam hid a grin at Deans petulant tone.

Castiel sighed, "After all this time, Crowley is still here, alive. Bobby seems happy, isn't that enough?"


End file.
